The escape
by AlisonGorlier
Summary: Entrez dans le jeu: bienvenue à la prison de la Cité Impériale


L'évasion

Dans la prison du palais impérial, une jeune femme se réveillait tranquillement. Le prisonnier de la cellule d'en face dormait encore. La jeune femme, du nom d'Aliska, se redressa, alla jusqu'à la cruche posée sur la petite et seule table de la pièce pour s'asperger le visage d'eau.

Il est sept heures du matin et les gardes allaient descendre dans une demi-heure pour servir le petit déjeuner aux prisonniers, qui se constituait d'un quignon de pain, d'un verre d'eau et d'une orange.

Aliska attendit alors patiemment son plateau-repas, regardant le prisonnier en face d'elle. C'était un elfe noir qui était là depuis onze ans déjà mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était fait emprisonner et lui ne voulait jamais en parler. D'ailleurs, la seule chose pour laquelle il ouvrait la bouche c'était pour dire des injures aux gardes ou être désagréable et critiquer Aliska. Mais elle ne s'en souciait guère. Elle, elle allait bientôt sortir, et c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Elle sortait dans un mois exactement. Cela en faisait déjà deux qu'elle était dans cette cage mais avait été emprisonnée à tort : elle se baladait tranquillement dans les rues de Chorrol près de l'auberge de la Jument Grise alors qu'une bagarre avait éclaté à l'intérieur. Au moment où elle passait devant l'entrée, un homme fut jeté par la porte et un autre sortait pour continuer à se chamailler. Ayant été prévenus par la tenancière, les gardes de la ville arrivèrent au même instant. Aliska s'était fait renversée par les deux ivrognes, les gardes avaient cru qu'elle était mêlée à la querelle. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre, ils les avaient envoyé tous les trois en prison. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était retrouvée là, à manger de la chair de crabe tous les soirs en compagnie d'un elfe noir hargneux et méprisant.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas que les gardes de la prison impériale descendaient les escaliers précipitamment. L'elfe noir s'était réveillé, et lui, les avait entendus.

« Tu entends, ils viennent pour toi, Bréton ! Ton peuple a beau être doué pour la magie, mais toi, tu ne les charmeras pas comme ça ! Les Lames sont entrainées à résister aux sorts et enchantements. Toi, tu es finie ! Ils vont te jeter dans l'arène avec les minotaures et tu seras morte ! Ha ha ha ! »

En effet, c'étaient les lames –les gardes de l'Empereur– qui se ruaient dans l'escalier. Seulement, ils étaient accompagnés de l'Empereur en personne. Aliska entendit Uriel Septim s'exprimer à propos de ses fils : « Non, ils sont morts, je le sais… » Que cela pouvait-il bien signifier ? Les fils de l'Empereur ? Morts ? Par qui ? Pourquoi ? Quand cela s'était-il produit ? Aliska ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce qui se passait, et déjà les lames courraient vers sa cellule.

« Qu'est-ce que ce prisonnier fait ici ? Cette cellule est censée être hors limite ? dit le capitaine Renault.

Reculez prisonnier ! Vers la fenêtre du fond ! Nous n'hésiterons à vous tuer si vous n'obéissez pas ! » Cette fois c'était un homme costaud et massif qui s'adressait à Aliska.

Elle obéit sans discuter. Elle était une citoyenne honnête de Cyrodiil et ne voulait pas venir à l'encontre dans un ordre direct donné par une lame.

Alors qu'elle se tenait près de la fenêtre, le capitaine Renault appuya sur une pierre bancale du mur de gauche. « On dirait que c'est votre jour de chance, prisonnier ! » dit un garde. « Ne nous suivez pas ! » dit un autre.

Elle attendit que les gardes et l'Empereur s'éloignent par le passage secret, lança un regard triomphant à l'elfe noir, puis s'engouffra dans l'étroite ouverture. Elle se retrouva dans les sous-sols de la prison. D'après les rumeurs, ils grouillaient de rats, de gobelins, de zombies et même de vampires. Priant pour ne tomber sur aucun d'entre eux, Aliska avançait vers sa liberté anticipée qu'elle espérait proche. C'était un dédale de chemins souterrains de terre et d'argile, parfois elle passait dans de petites pièces rondes dont le centre était occupé par une colonne qui soutenait le plafond. Aliska y trouva quelques coffres oubliés, poussiéreux dans lesquels elle dénicha deux ou trois crochets, une paire de ciseaux rouillée qui ne lui serait d'aucune utilité et un morceau de lin complètement usé.

Ces souterrains croisaient les sous-sols du Palais, il lui semblait qu'elle avait passait des heures à déambuler dans ce labyrinthe quand, Aliska retomba sur les Lames et l'Empereur. Approchant furtivement, elle attendit qu'ils passent leur chemin. Cependant, elle entendit des bruits étranges, des épées qui s'entrechoquaient, des cris de peine, de douleur. Elle osa un coup d'œil pour voir ce qu'il se passait : deux hommes en aubes rouges et encapuchonnés s'attaquaient aux gardes impériaux qui tentaient tant bien que mal de protéger leur souverain. Sans réfléchir une seconde, Aliska se jeta dans la bagarre. Elle était une citoyenne respectable et un fidèle sujet d'Uriel Septim, qu'il périsse est inconcevable. S'armant seulement de ses points, elle asséna le plus de coups possibles aux assaillants. Elle réussit à un assommer un qui tomba à genoux, ce fut une attaque facile pour l'une des Lames qui transperça l'ennemi de son katana. Le deuxième homme succomba à l'attaque d'une autre Lame.

Lorsque les gardes s'aperçurent que la prisonnière était parmi eux, ils s'avancèrent menaçant.

« Non !, dit l'Empereur. Elle est avec nous, elle nous a aidés ! Ils ne comprennent pas ». Cette fois-ci il s'adressa directement à Aliska. « Je vous ai vu dans un rêve. Je sais que vous êtes la pour aider et votre destin sera bien plus grand que vous ne le pensez. Votre passage à la prison est une fâcheuse erreur et personne ne s'en souviendra. Mais vos actions futures seront, elles, largement récompensées. Je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. »

Aliska resta sans voix. L'empereur l'avait vu, elle, dans un rêve prémonitoire. Il était réputé pour ses visions qui se révélaient souvent justes.

« Je suis désolé, Majesté, mais nous devons partir. Nous sommes pressés et si ce que je pense se révèle exact, ces deux attaquants ne sont pas les seuls. Nous risquons de tomber dans une embuscade si nous ne nous dépêchons pas. En plus, avec le capitaine Renault mort, nous sommes moins efficaces.

Bien, répondit l'Empereur. Allons-y ».

Et sans plus de mots, ils repartirent, laissant Aliska encore une fois seule. Elle en profita pour fouiller les cadavres des guerriers. Elle examina une épée puis le katana du capitaine Renault et opta pour ce dernier. Même si elle avait beaucoup de respect pour les gardes de l'armée impériale, elle savait que le sabre ne sera plus d'aucune utilité à son propriétaire. Elle l'emporta donc sans scrupule.

Dans la bagarre, un pan de mur s'était écroulé, révélant encore un autre passage pour les souterrains du palais. Aliska commença à perdre patience en s'engouffrant de nouveau dans ces dédales interminables. Elle parcourut les chemins en courant tout en restant sur ses gardes car les souterrains du château étaient réputés pour abriter toutes sortes de créatures. En parlant du loup, Aliska entendit des bruits de pas trainant et du métal raclant le sol. Elle s'accroupit donc, se faisant aussi discrète que possible et approcha de la source du bruit. En effet un gobelin faisait les cents pas près d'un géant tournebroche sur lequel un énorme rat rôtissait.

Le gobelin ressemblait à un singe de couleur verte, marchant sur deux pattes mais dépourvu de poils. Sa peau avoisinait l'apparence de celle d'un crapaud qui avait l'air d'être collée à ses muscles et à ses os. On aurait dit un humanoïde car il portait une sorte d'armure fait d'os et de peau et déambulait dans sa petite cavité comme un vieillard fatigué. Il tenait dans sa main droite une hache rouillée et apparemment émoussée. Aliska nota néanmoins qu'il était bien protégé puisque son armure couvrait son torse, ses poignets, ses tibias et il portait un casque en cuir.

Les gobelins étaient connus pour être agressifs et teigneux, aussi Aliska avança prudemment, sortit en silence son katana et attendit le moment opportun. Le gobelin se retrouva dos à la prisonnière laissant à cette dernière une possibilité unique de frapper dans le dos juste au niveau de la nuque. Elle ne perdit pas temps et attaqua d'un coup. Le gobelin s'effondra sous le choc, la gorge entrouverte, un flot de sang coulait le long de son épaule.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Aliska tuait un gobelin mais ce n'était jamais une chose agréable car d'une part il fallait tuer, et le meurtre par le sang était loin d'être sa passion, et d'autre part ces créatures empestées l'alcool et la moisissure tant elles buvaient et croupissaient dans les grottes et les égouts. Mais la jeune femme savait que si elle les épargnait, eux ne l'épargneraient pas et la tueraient.

Sur la table près du rat qui cuisait, il y avait une petite bouteille bleue. Sur celle-ci, une petite étiquette y était collée inscrite d'une écriture manuscrite. La bouteille venait d'un apothicaire, le gobelin avait dû la volait à un moment où il s'était aventuré dehors. L'étiquette disait « Poison - réduction de santé ». Waouh, poison efficace ! Est-ce que les gobelins savent lire ? Celui-là savait-il qu'il avait piqué un poison ultra puissant ? Ou comptait-il le boire un jour sans savoir qu'il aller peut-être mourir en l'avalant ou tout du moins être gravement affaibli. Quoi qu'il en soit, Aliska prit la petite fiole se disant qu'elle servirait peut-être un jour.

Aliska continua son chemin, tua deux gobelins de plus et trois rats avant de déboucher de nouveau dans un des sous-sols du palais impérial. Elle entendit la voix de l'empereur ainsi que celles des Lames qui l'accompagnaient. Elle comprit que les souterrains étaient parallèles aux sous-sols qu'elle empruntait depuis son évasion. Elle rattrapa facilement la petite troupe mais les soldats ne la remarquèrent pas ou en tout cas ne réagirent pas à son approche. Le soldat Baurus leva son bras en signe d'arrêt :

« Je n'aime pas ça, dit-il. Attendez-là et laissez-moi vérifier. »

Il descendit à pas prudent les escaliers sur lequel tout le monde se tenait. Aliska, l'empereur et le dernier soldat du nom de Glenroy retinrent leur souffle.

« C'est bon, annonça-t-il. La voix est libre, venez. »

Chacun se détendit, rassuré, et rejoignit Baurus. Glenroy atteignit le premier la grille qui leur permettrait d'accéder aux égouts de la cité impériale.

« La grille est verrouillée.

Passons de l'autre côté, dit l'empereur.

Je trouve que ça sent le piège, murmura Baurus. Cette grille était censée être ouverte.

Je le croyais aussi mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Dépêchons-nous de passer par l'autre porte. »

Le groupe fit demi-tour puis entra dans une salle où il n'y avait que des murs. Sans comprendre pourquoi les soldats et l'empereur s'étaient dirigés par ici et ce qu'ils entendaient par l'autre porte, vu que, visiblement, la salle était un cul de sac, Aliska entendit des cris d'assaut qui provenaient de la pièce qu'ils avaient quittés. Les deux Lames sortirent leurs épées d'un mouvement synchronisé et coururent vers les assaillants pour tenter de les maitriser.

« Il est trop tard, vous ne pouvez plus rien pour moi, dit Uriel Septim, s'adressant à Aliska. Vous devez partir, fuir pour sauver votre vie. Mais rendez-moi un dernier service. Je sais que vous avez été mise en prison par erreur, je l'ai vu, comme j'ai vu ma mort qui ne tardera pas à venir. Si vous aimez Cyrodiil et tenez à le garder en tant qu'endroit sûr et serein vous devez faire ce que je vais vous demander. Prenez cette amulette et apportez-la à Jauffre. Dites-lui qu'il doit retrouver Martin. S'il ne vous croit pas tout de suite et ce sera sûrement le cas dites-lui que même si mes fils sont morts la lignée des Septim continue et que les feux de dragons brillent de milles facettes. Il comprendra. »

Soudain, un assassin de l'aube mythique apparut et enfonça une dague dans le cœur du souverain. L'attaque fut si rapide qu'Aliska ne put que regardait, impuissante. Baurus accourut une demi-seconde après et sa lame passa dans le fin interstice entre la cuirasse et le casque du meurtrier, décapitant ce dernier.

« Que faites-vous ? Que vous a dit l'empereur ?

Il m'a donné l'amulette des rois, chuchota Aliska, encore sous le choc.

L'amulette des rois ? Pourquoi vous l'aurait-il donnée ?

Je n'en sais rien… Il a dit que je devais la remettre à Jauffre. Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête vers Baurus.

C'est un prête qui habite au prieuré de Weynon, près de Chorrol. Pourquoi n'avait vu pas défendu l'empereur ?

Je… Je n'ai pas eu le temps. Ce type est arrivé d'un coup et…et l'a poignardé sans que je puisse réagir. Je… Je ne l'avais même pas vu arriver. L'empereur me disait que sa mort ne tarderait pas à venir et m'a parlé de Jauffre et de Martin et le temps que je mette tout ça en ordre dans mon esprit… Il était étendu devant moi, une dague dans la poitrine… Je suis désolée, je…j'aurais dû faire quelque chose…

Ne vous affolez pas ! Vous n'êtes pas une guerrière, je peux comprendre que vous êtes restée paralysée. Détendez-vous. D'après l'empereur vous vous êtes fais emprisonner à tort, prenez ces clefs, ce sont celles des égouts de la ville. Prenez ce passage et suivez le chemin. La sortie n'est plus très loin. »

Tout en parlant, il donna à Aliska une clef en fer, un peu rouillée et appuya sur une pierre d'un des murs de la salle. La pierre s'enfonça de quelques centimètres et un panneau se déboita laissant percevoir un étroit couloir faiblement éclairé par des torches qui venait d'une minuscule pièce un peu plus loin. La jeune femme comprit enfin ce que Uriel Septim avait voulu dire par l'autre côté.

« Avant que vous ne partiez puis-je récupérer le katana du capitaine Renault. Je ne vous en veux pas de l'avoir pris mais j'aimerais le prendre afin de lui offrir des funérailles décentes. Une Lame est toujours inhumer avec son arme.

Bien sûr, elle est à vous. Que le capitaine Renault trouve enfin la paix. Ainsi que l'empereur… »

Aliska emprunta le passage que lui avait montré Baurus. Par chance, elle ne fit aucune rencontre malencontreuse. Maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus d'arme, il aurait était difficile de se défendre. Le chemin était facile à suivre, aucun changement de direction n'était possible, il n'y avait pas une seule intersection. Pendant qu'elle marchait vers la sortie, Aliska repensa à ce que le soldat Baurus lui avait dit _« Vous n'êtes pas une guerrière, je peux comprendre que vous êtes restée paralysée »._ En effet, cette aventure dans les souterrains l'avait vraiment secouée mais elle ne voulait plus que cela se reproduise. Pendant son séjour en prison, elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir et avait décidé que dès qu'elle sortirait elle ferait quelque chose de sa vie. De plus l'empereur Septim lui-même lui avait _dit « Je sais que vous êtes la pour aider et votre destin sera bien plus grand que vous ne le pensez. Votre passage à la prison est une malencontreuse erreur et personne ne s'en souviendra. Mais vos actions futures seront, elles, largement récompensées. Je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. »_

Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle était sortie de prison plus tôt que prévu que cela devait changer ses résolutions. Non, elle n'était pas une guerrière, en tout cas pas avec des armes de fer. Mais la magie l'avait toujours intéressée. Pourquoi ne pas s'engager dans la guilde des mages pour apprendre à maitriser les arts des arcanes ? Elle pourrait ainsi se rendre utile pour la communauté et ce serait facile pour elle étant donné qu'elle était une Bréton, le peuple le plus doué pour la magie… sa décision fut prise au moment où elle inséra la clé dans la grille qui lui permit d'être libre, enfin…

5


End file.
